Why?
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: When Tails dies trying to collect a Chaos Emerald, it sends Sonic into a deep state of depression. The only one he'll open up to is a certain black hedgehog, but what happens when an unexpected bond forms? Rated T to be safe. Major Character death and Sonadow. Don't like, don't read. Bu if you do like, read and review please? **I own nothing! Sonic and co. Belong to SEGA, not me!**
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, let's go go go!" The kitsune's voice rang across the empty corridor.

Sonic nodded and ran down the hall, one hand holding Tails' and the other, holding a white Chaos Emerald.

The logo _'GUN'_ was on the walls, passing them again and again as they ran.

"_Halt!_" A soldier came from behind, holding a gun, aimed his weapon with the two Mobians and fired his weapon.

Tails looked around. They were just close enough!

A loud crack went through the air, and Tails pushed Sonic in the escape pod.

"_Tails!_" Sonic cried.

"Nghhh!" Tails clutched his chest, and fell to the floor, blood now rushing out of his mouth.

"_Tails! NO!_" Sonic banged against the strong plexiglass that had just closed.

Tails had taken the bullet for him.

"Sonic..." He stuttered, smiling one last time. "I want you to remember me like back in the old days, okay?" Tails grinned and coughed up blood, watching his big brother's pained and hurt expression.

"Tails! _No_! I won't leave you! NO! _No_! _NO!_" Sonic pounded his fists against the glass again, but to no avail.

Breathing soon became a problem for the fox, but he managed to say a few last words before he died, right before hurt emerald eyes.

"...I'll...always...be...with you...no matter...what..." Tails gave a deep smile, as the pod reached zero and Sonic went shooting off to the surface.

"_NOOOOOOOOO_! _TAILS_! NO!" Tears flowed fast as Sonic dropped to his knees, crying freely, face in his hands. He couldn't believe he had just saw his little brother, who he had raised up into the world, die. For _him._

He should've taken the blow! No! Tails didn't deserve to die so young! He had a great future, _why_ wasn't it him dead down there, _why_ was it him who lived?

_Why?_

The pod came to a stop, and the door opened. Sonic stepped out slowly, tears still falling heavy.

"W-w-why'd y-you do it T-Tails? _W_-_Why_ d-did you d-die for m-me?"

"_Why._"

XXX

Sulk.

That's all Sonic wanted to do for the last three weeks.

Cry and wallow in his own self pity.

Awhile back, when he went back to the lab, Amy was the first one to come up to him. She always was, anyways. But this time was different. She didn't glomp him, death hug him, or even put her arms around him. She walked up slowly, and asked why was he crying.

And to make it worse, Knuckles had asked where Tails went.  
Sonic fell on the couch and started crying like heck. Nothing could stop him. Eventually he spilled the beans about Tails.

Amy tried to comfort the fallen hero, but to no response. She had picked him up and carried him to his room, laying him on the bed. Which was where he has been for the last three weeks. _Straight._

He couldn't eat, _Tails_ would always make the food. Amy offered him a chili dog, but that only made him cry more, reminding him of when he had first taught the kitsune how to make the spicy food.

-_Flashback_-

_"Is it done yet?" The five year old swished his tails about._  
_"Not yet. I may be speedy, but good food takes a bit longer, Tails!" Sonic lifted the potlid once more. _

_"Alright, you go now and take the- uh... spoon thingy, and put it on this." The hedgehog handed him the latal, and held out a paper plate with a plain hot dog on it. _

_Tails did as directed, but missed greatly, accidentally spilling hot chili on his adopted brother's head._

_Sonic dropped the food and ran around in circles with hot chili on his head, wiping it off while screaming, "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" _

_Tails giggled, soon turning into hard laughter when Sonic poured a picture of water on his head to wash it off, making his quills heavy and droop low. _

_Sonic soon joined the kitsune in his laughs, both now rolling on the floor._

-_End Flashback_-

He couldn't sleep, he always fell asleep to Tails' tinkering noises downstairs. Plus, _Tails_ would wake him up each morning for breakfast.

Sonic just laid on his bed, on his stomach and didn't move an inch. His only movements were his slow breathing and/or hyperventilating when crying his eyes out. He had even lost his love for running, Tails would race him in the Tornado often, and now Green Hill Zone was a painful sight because of so many memories.

Without Tails, Sonic was a mess. He had lost about 15 pounds from not eating for three weeks, his cobalt blue coat was dulling, even his emerald eyes had lost their sparkling color. His trademark carefree grin was replace by a cold frown, his quills had lost their sharp edge and perk, now drooping. A butterknife could do more damage than his quills.

Amy and others had tried to get him up and at it again, but to no avail, all they could do was nudge him, just a bag of bones and skin, Vanilla even came over with a case of Anti-Depressants, but somehow they always went missing. They'd always say he'll get over it sometime soon, but the pain just wouldn't go away.

Sonic wanted to die now, nothing was worth living anymore. Tails was always in his mind, so many times together, defeating Eggman, getting across valleys, the good times and the bad. But it always had Tails in it. _Always._

He always knew revenge was a bad idea, but right now, killing the person who had shot his little brother seemed like a pretty good idea right now. Even better if he got killed while doing it.

Then he could be with Tails. Forever.

_Yeah...that seems like a great idea..._

XXX

"Alright guys, I called you all here because I'm worried about my Sonic!" Amy motioned to her crowd that she had gathered. It consisted of Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, Shadow (Only because Rouge had dragged him along, although he wouldn't admit it, he was worried about Sonic's current condition), Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

"Aren't we all?" Knuckles sat down on the couch.  
"We all are, Amy, but no one can get to him! I'm scared." Cream chirped and Cheese along side her pitched in with a sad "Chao, Chao."

"We need to find a cure for Sonic's depression! Team Chaotix is on the case!" Vector shouted, failing to impress Vanilla.

"Yes, Vector. But no cure will help this. Sonic needs time and understanding." Vanilla held Cream close.

Cream suddenly had an idea at this. "Maybe someone who could relate to him, I don't remember, but I lost my Papa when I was really little." She hugged her mother's dress.

"I vote I go to him, I know my Sonikku best!" Amy raised her hand.

"Amy, trying to get him to replace Tails with you isn't helping." Knuckles deadpanned.

"What?! You-" Amy was cut off by Rouge, who put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right, sweetie. Big Blue needs someone who's lost someone close, and you haven't, I recall." Rouge looked into the pink hedgehog's eyes who slowly sat back down into a recliner.

Espio came out of his meditation and to him, it was clear who should go. He went invisible and pushed Shadow out of the corner of the room, who was listening to the chat, but not actually joining it.

"_What the-_" Shadow felt someone push him forwards, now drawing attention to himself.

Everyone stared at him, and with eyes pleading.

"Chaos, _no_."

XXX

Sonic had just gotten over another crying fit, now sniffling heavily.

He heard someone climbing up the stairs, and his bedroom door opened.

'_It's most likely Amy or Cream, telling me I'll get over it or something..._' But what surprised him most was a voice he hasn't heard since months ago.

"Sonic?" A gentle hand nudged him.  
"Sh-_Sh_-_Sha_-Shadow?" He whispered, voice cracked from all the crying.

Shadow moved his hand up Sonic's dull blue coat, now scratching just behind his ear, as if to...comfort him?

Sonic felt the motion and was confused from this gentle action coming from Shadow, of all people. But why was he here, he didn't care, did he?

"_Shadow..._" Sonic managed to say. Crying really had hurt his voice.

The said hedgehog tilted his head.

Sonic couldn't help it, but tears came to his eyes again, his cheeks blushed in embarrassment, it was so humiliating that Shadow, his rival, had to see him like this, so low and down in the dumps.

Instead of something rash, or insulting, like a "_Ha, the great Sonic The Hedgehog, World Hero has become this? HAH!_" he felt Shadow pull him into a almost affectionate hug. Sonic couldn't take it anymore and started crying into Shadow's shoulder, who just gave a soft "Shhhhh..._Shhhh..._" into his ear every so often and hold him, not minding at all that his shoulder was getting quite the soaking.

"It's okay Sonic...I understand..." Shadow pulled back from the hug, but still holding Sonic's sides.

"_N-No_, you _don't_ know what _it's li-like_, it-it's _hard._..." Sonic's last few tears fell from a peach muzzle, words denying everything.

"I lost Maria, Sonic. I know _exactly_ what it's like."

XXX

"So...how is he?" Amy asked, Shadow finally emerging from Sonic's room.  
"He's fine. He finally fell asleep now, you should let him get his rest..." Shadow put back on his expressionless poker face.

"Wait...you _actually_ got to him?" She questioned.

Shadow nodded, and added, "Yes. Looks like I'm the first, eh? Next time we'll hopefully get something else out of him...and minimize his trama."

"Wait- Sonic has _tramatization_?!" Amy looked at him, worried.

"Wouldn't anyone?" Shadow answered back at her. He nodded at Rouge, then got up and left without another word.

After the ebony hedgehog was out of sight, Rouge looked back at the pink one.

"Well, at least Shadow here got to him. He wouldn't respond to anyone else. How 'bout that...?"

"But _how_, Rouge?_ How_..." Amy asked, stumped.

"Y'know that Maria girl he sometimes talks about?" Rouge's lips grew into a smirk.

"Yeah..."  
"It's gotta be somethin' in common here..."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ngghhh!" Tails fell to the cold, metal ground._

_"NO TAILS! NO!" He shouted and banged against the glass door. It was happening again. Over and over the scene would play in his mind. _

_He dropped to his knees and cried. He'd failed to protect Tails, He'd failed to protect his little brother, He'd failed at taking to bullet for him._

_"WHY TAILS!? NO!" He banged on the glass again. _

_There was Tails, smiling one last time for him._

_"...I'll...be...with you...always..." _

_"TAILS! NO!"_

XXX

Sonic woke up. Had he really fallen asleep? He looked to his bedside. His clock said it was _7:30PM_. The sun had just gone down.

Next to it, there was a picture of him and Tails, back when they had saved the Wisps. Sonic sighed and wiped the dust off of it. He felt tears filling up his eyes and blurring his vision.

"You said you'd always be there, Tails. Where are you now?" He croaked.

Sonic hugged his knees and shut his eyes for a moment, ignoring the initial sting and burning under his eyelids.

His door opened, interrupting his soundless crying. (Y'know where your tears fall but you don't make noise? Yeah, that.)

"Sonic?"

It was Amy.

Dulled emerald eyes opened and drifted towards her.

Amy walked in the room. It hurt her heart so much to see her hero down like this. "Sonic...I.." She spoke.

The said hedgehog just ignored her, and shut his eyes again, more tears flowing, not even caring to let the girl see him like this.

"...I...lost someone too..." She said quietly.

His eyes opened again at this, and his head slightly lifted into curiosity.

"...I lost my sister..." She hung her head in sadness.

Sonic first felt sympathy, but then he remembered Amy once telling him she needed love from him because she was an only child.

"_Amy._.." She heard his voice crack halfway through her name being said.

"Sonic...I.." She repeated herself, coming over to him to embrace him in a hug.

He backed away from her, a look of disgust on his face.

"You would_ lie_ to me about this?" He felt even more heartbroken. Amy had actually _lied_ to him about this...it was unlike her, but she, even now, was still trying to get him _on a date?_ That was just selfish.

Amy hesitated. "...Sonic.." Her plan was failing! She had to think!

"_No_, Amy." Sonic spat her name out like it was poison, this time round. "_I can't believe_ you would_ lie_ to me about this, I know you're an only child, you told me yourself. It's unlike you, Ames." His voice breaking through parts of his sentence.

"Sonic...I just want you to understa-" She started.

"_Get out._" Sonic turned away from her, laying on his side now, back towards the pink hedgehog.

Amy felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Sonic was being so harsh to her. Her vision blurred from the tears that were now building up in her eyes, and she left the room quickly as she came.

XXX

"Where...am I? Sonic?" Tails rubbed his head, wasn't he just in a GUN base?

"Oh, Hello! You must be the new one they were talking about." A young girl walked up to him. She looked about twelveish, and extended her hand to him, which he took and picked himself up.

"_Um_...hi. I'm Miles, but everyone calls me Tails. Eheh." He swished his namesakes around to make his point.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tails. My name, is Maria Robotnik."

XXX

"Maria? It's me, Shadow." The ebony hedgehog sat down on the grassy cliff. He looked into the night sky, stars twinkling above.

The soft wind rustled his quills, and he closed his eyes for a moment, cherishing the peace.

"_Shadow..._" It seemed to speak to him, and a slightly transparent figure of Maria Robotnik appeared sitting next to the hedgehog.

He looked to his right, and saw Maria looking back. This was one of the few moments he could see her, but this time he had some questions.

He looked right into her pure aqua eyes, and asked, "Maria...what should I do about this...I'm the only one who can reach to Sonic..._why?_"

She smiled. "Shadow, you may not know this, but me and Tails are very alike. And before I died, you and Sonic had maybe a bit too much in common." She laughed at the last part.

He grinned right back at her. "Really now?"

"Silly little hedgehog." She gave him a friendly noogie.

Then her face got more serious and she continued, "Shadow, bring Sonic up here sometime. He can see Tails again."

He nodded as she started to fade away.

"Thanks, Maria."

XXX

"Goodbye Sanity, Rouge!" Amy had stopped her tears, and she needed to find that bat.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." The jewel thief voiced.

"Rouge! It didn't work!" She pulled out her hammer.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, what didn't work?" Rouge kept her cool.

"You said that my Sonic needed someone who could understand him! I _do_! But he rejected me, you- _you_- _you_ _FIEND_! Setting me up like that!" Amy raged.

"Easy Pinkie, I didn't set you up..." Rouge defended herself.

"You told me _that-_" Amy was cut off.

"Sugar, I told you Sonic needed someone to understand him, someone who could, hmm, I dunno,_ relate_ to him? We all know you've haven't gone through this before, sweetie. You don't really know what it's like to lose someone close as Tails was to Sonic." Rouge repeated of what she had she earlier.

"_But I-_"  
"Amy."  
"I-I- What does _Shadow_ have that I don't?!"

"A mangled heart, Ames. Come to think of it, I think Sonic is acting just like him when he couldn't get over that Maria girl. Shadow's been through this honey, and I think that it's for the best. We don't want Sonic acting all anti-social and blowing up half the moon, now do we?"


End file.
